The Benefits of Accidents
by Dusk to Ashes
Summary: Ken trips and nearly breaks him arm, but it turns out to be worth it... (Ken+Omi, limish)


The Benefits of Accidents  
(Warnings: yaoi- Ken+Omi and vice versa, with just a touch of lime ^^)  
--------------------------------------------  
Dribbling the soccer ball almost lazily in the sunlight, Hidaka Ken nonetheless glanced around warily. Kids had been known to try jumping out of trees to get the ball away from him. Hust as he thought that, a small dark-haired boy ran out from behind a tree. Ken put up little resistance, letting the boy take the ball. With a victorious whoop, the small athlete was joined by two of his friends, and they ran in the opposite direction, kicking the ball so far out in front of the small group it almost begged to be stolen back. Even so, the professional let them get a few feet further before darting in to retreive the black-and-white sphere. He kicked it in the direction of the goal they were supposedly defending, sending them scurrying while he took a break.  
After a drink from the surprisingly clean water fountain and a few minutes' peace, Ken stood up, stretched, and walked back to the game. Not wanting his protégés to lose interest, he let them crowd around him and turned up the heat as he made again for his goal, glancing back to make sure he didn't lose them. That was a mistake. Distracted by something out of the corner of his eye, Ken miscalculated and stepped on the ball, losing and remaining balance and falling forward. Training game him what would have been a good landing if not for a tree root that produced a sharp pain in his right arm.  
Luckily, what had distracted him was the rest of the boys' parents. Bending his arm at the elbow to keep it flex able, Ken decided that it had just taken him by surprise and was nothing to worry over. He made for the Koneko, wading through masses of early schoolgirls and spotting Omi, already inside, as he walked in. Aya gave him a warning look, and Ken raised his hands in surrender; he knew he had almost been late. He grabbed his apron and stowed the soccerball behind the counter as Yohji opened the doors to the customers. The old lady smiled at the girls, but of course, they only had eyes for the four young men.  
"Oi, Ken-kun! Think you could take this thing outside?" Yohji requested a while later, indicating a larege fern that sat in a large pot in the back.  
"Aa," the brown-haired boy answered, not in the mood to get annoyed at the playboy's laziness or his use as a dumb lifter... _not_ in the mood to be annoyed! However, as he reached out for the plant, he found to his horror that his right arm was more or less stuck half-bent, and if he moved it any further ti sent waves of pain down the length of his arm. "Shit," he said, quietly enough that the group of girls couldn't hear him.  
"What's wrong, Ken-kun? That thing heavier than it looks?" Yohji asked, getting up and walking over to offer his assistance, underaged fangirls trailing behind him.  
"No. I fell a while ago; I guess my arm took it worse than I thought." This the girls heard; as one, they latched onto his other arm.  
"Ken-kun! You should see a doctor!"  
"It might be serious!"  
"You could be dying!!!" The last remark brought everyone but Aya (who refused to leave the cash register) running.  
"Ken-kun, what's going on? Are you hurt?" Omi's voice could be heard clearly over the din. The vaguely irked boy wove his way through the crowd.  
"I just strained my arm... it's no big deal..." Ken, now thoroughly embarrassed, answered.  
"All these girls are making a big deal out of it," complained Yohji. "You're only making him feel worse by crowding around like that!" This struck fear into most of the throng, who backed away, teary-eyed.  
"I don't think we'll be able to stay open with all these well-wishers... Sorry, Ken-kun, but you're going to have to go downstairs," Omi decided, pushing the older man in that direction despite his protests. "I'll be down in a minute." Yohji and a few of the older girls snickered at this. but a passable imitation of Aya from the innocent-looking florist shut them up. Half of the girls left soon afterwards, and Omi made good on his word. Aya should be able to keep Yohji in line for a short while at least, and customers were no problem.  
Reaching the bottom of the spiral stairs, Omi heard soft breathing coming from one of the overlarge chairs in the Koneko basement. He walked over and Ken's eyes blinked open; the taller boy stifled a yawn.  
"If you're that tired, you should definately be in bed," Omi scolded, but not harshly. Not deeming it worth the fight, Ken followed the younger boy back to his bedroom, which, as luck would have it, actually contained two beds. "Lie down," the pale-brown-haired resident instructed, silencing any protests before they were made. He sat on the bed next to Ken's reclining form.  
"Are you going to read me a story, Mommy?" mocked the klutzy soccer player. "Come on, Omi; it's not even broken! I can't help it if I tripped; I should still be up there, working."  
"You will be- as soon as you've got your range of motion back." Ken tried to bend his elbow, but to no avail. Taking a risk, Omi leaned over him to examine the arm himself, half-lying down and supporting himself with his left arm. Ken's elbow definately seemed a bit swollen, and absolutely on the pink side, but it didn't seem broken... He shifted slightly to get a better view. Suddenly he realized his left hand was resting on something warm... not daring to look, he pulled both arms back to himself, sitting back up. "Sumimasen, Ken-kun! I didn't mean to, well..." He blushed, mortally embarrassed.  
"I don't mind, Omi-kun." It took a minute for the full meaning of these words to sink in. Once they had, Omi turned a darker shade of pink. He moved as if to stand up and leave, but when Ken's functioning armreached out, left hand brushing against Omi's face and then cupping his chin, the uncertain boy let his own hand join Ken's. He made no move to resist as he was pulled even closer until his lips met the injured florist's. Their kiss was light and unsure, yet Omi thought guiltily that one precious second from the older boy felt better than all his time with Ouka.  
"Neither do I," Omi responded, lying down beside Ken, who shifted to lie on his good side, facing his newfound companion. The electronically inclined youth had meant his answer, but still was surprised as he felt fingers tracing between his own legs. He shivered, and Ken's arm wrapped around him, reassuring, compforting. Omi scooted in closre, his head leaned against Ken's chest. "Ne, Ken-kun, how did-"  
"Shhhh," whispered the taller boy, closing his eyes. Although he could have sworn he wasn't tired, Omi soon joined his friend- his lover?- in a restful sleep. The two bishonen shared their pleasant dreams, safe in each others' arms.  
~OWARI~  
---------------  
There, some more Ken+Omi fluff... well, mostly anyway. I'm sure someone remembers where I got my ideas for it, and I hope my "fans" (wow!) like it...  
~Neko4~  
February 2002 


End file.
